This invention generally relates to an automatic index rotary buffing apparatus for buffing large volumes of heavy duty components such as aluminum wheels for trucks and automobiles in a relatively short period of time.
Automatic indexing rotary buffing apparatus or machines are generally known. Typically, an index table having a number of work stations at which rotary buffing heads are placed have been employed. The buffing heads are designed for cut buffing different surfaces (faces) of the workpieces including the removal of sharp edges around mounting holes and/or decorative windows or pockets in the workpieces.
There is a need, however, for an automatic index rotary buffing apparatus that will not only cut buff the workpieces, but will clean out the windows or pockets in the workpieces of material that has been deposited thereon as a result of cut buffing operations performed as the workpieces are indexed from one station to another. Also, there is a need for an automatic index rotary buffing apparatus that will color buff the workpieces to a higher or brighter finish than is possible during cut buffing operations.